1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for musical instruments More particularly, the present invention relates to guitar accessories.
2. General Background of the Invention
Contemporary instrument stands are designed to totally support the weight and balance of an instrument (freestanding or hanging). Generally made from heavy steel tubing or hardened plastics, they generally require some assembly plus take up a lot of floor space and have a tendency to become tripping hazards or snag points, leaving a sense of insecurity for the instrument.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,441; 4,223,785; 4,474,290; 4,515,272; 5,024,328; 5,029,796; 5,149,901; 5,207,327; 5,497,689; 5,590,771; 5,713,465; 5,816,395; 5,833,051; and 5,876,813. Also incorporated by reference is UK Patent Application No. GB 2 276 314 and the references cited therein and in the U.S. Patents mentioned above.
The present invention is a rest for guitar-like instruments which is internally configured to receive the bottom of a guitar-like instrument and to allow the instrument to lean against another object. Preferably, a groove is provided in the bottom of the rest to allow the rest to fit over the handle of an amp (though the amp handle groove dimensions will vary based on the style of amp handle and type of instrument for which the rest is designed - some models of the rest of the present invention will be designed without an amp handle groove). Also, the cavity is preferably shaped such that the back of the top of the guitar-like instrument leans on the wall or other supporting structure.
The instrument rest of the present invention can be designed to fit any commercially available guitar or other stringed instrument, or other musical instruments.
The outside of the instrument rest of the present invention can be square, rounded, or sculpted to basically any size or shape.
Some light guitar-like instruments will stand up in the instrument rest of the present invention with no other support.
The present invention also comprises a neck support cushion, which is preferably used with the instrument rest of the present invention.